the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Meredith Jackson
Meredith Jackson is the daughter of Nathan Ross and Rebecca Jackson as well as the granddaughter of Victoria Jackson. She is a skilled witch practitioner as well as a very powerful Seer, which she discovers later in life. Meredith is the best friend of both Liv Knight and Jules Ashton. Meredith comes from a line of practitioners; the Jackson Practitioners. Formerly, she did minor Channel Magic spells and incantations learned from her mother and grandmother, but soon began to become more offensive, teaching herself more powerful spells. Meredith is helpful to the Bonum Coven with her magic and her premonitions which started out as small intuition until she realized she was a Seer. The Seer Belladonna prophecies that she will become a powerful Seer in the future. Her unique and skillfull powers made her a necessity for all of them, so much that Matthew captured her and used magic to control her to do his bidding, causing her to turn against her friends. Meredith is very loyal to her friends, ready to help them whenever. __TOC__ Personality Meredith is nice, caring, beauitful, as well as magically talented, and mean, fierce, and deadly when she needs to be. Meredith is eighteen and was born in Washington and in Meadow Wood so knows all about the killings and things. She has a hatred for people who harm good people like Surgos and half Surgos haf witches such as Alec and Nina . Even though Jeric was evil before and she didn't like him before, they have grown to become good friends and have a good relationship for each other. Meredith cares for him and he cares for her like an older brother. Meredith is also very intuitive especially because of her powers. ''The Coven Meredith is sixteen in this book and Powers and Abilities 'Spell Casting' - Gives power to cast spells to make various effects or things happen like the vanquish of someone. 'Channel Magic ' - Ability to draw energy from other forms of magic or objects like talismans and controlling or using it. [[Premonition|'Premonition']]' '- Ability to see and experience the present, past, and future through visions. Seers have also been shown to be able to call forth visions and see prophecies. '''Enhanced Intuition' - Meredith is high intuitive, allowing her to guess things and predict things without visions. Vision Projection - Ability to project images of visions seen or being seen as well as projection thoughts about the past, present, and future in someone's mind. Sensing - Seers have the keen ability to not only sense the location of being, but can detect the abilities of others, sense the presence of great powers, and sense whether a person is good or evil. Vision Sharing - Ability to share previously seen visions with another possessor of the power of premonition. Mediumship - Ability to see and communicate with dead spirits. Psychometry - Ability to perceive the history of an object or person by touching it. High Resistance - Allows resistance and enhanced durability to attacks by weapons and powers of others. Due to their strong mental powers, Seers are also much more resistant to mind manipulation tricks, such as telepathy, mind spells, and more, than others. Weaknesses Overuse of Magic - Some witches aren't powerful enough to channel a great amount of power at once or for a long period of time. This will weaken them momentarily, but it they're overexhausted, it can lead to death. Earth - When practitioner use too much of Earth's magic, the Earth will strike back, cutting off your access to practice witchcraft and it may even kill you and strike you down. Gallery Meredith3.jpg Meredith4.png Meredith2.png|Annual Ball. Meredith Jackson.png Meredith.png|Meadow Wood High Cafeteria Meredith5.png Meredith10.jpg Meredith13.jpg|Victoria's Grimoire Meredith9.jpg|Meadow High School Homecoming Game vs. Lions Meredith7.png|Masquerade Ball Meredith12.jpg Meredith8.png|Sage's Locket Meredith11.png Meredith14.png Meredith16.jpg|Channelling the fire for fuel Meredithmagic.jpg|Meredith attempting advanced spells Meredith15.png|Overusing the magic of Earth jericandmeredith2.jpg|Jeric and Meredith jerricandmeredith.jpg Meredith6.jpg Meredith and Jeric.jpg|Meredith and Jeric's first kiss. Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Witch Practitoner Category:Supernatural Category:Seers